Numerous kinds of puzzles are in existence for the purpose of providing amusement with varying degrees of challenge. Some of the currently popular puzzles employ relatively movable parts which are so colored as to require the user to manipulate the parts in such manner as to locate all correspondingly colored parts adjacent one another. Others utilize rotatable or slideable members bearing numbers or colors or parts of designs which, when the members are arranged in a predetermined order, will display the numbers or colors or design parts in a selected pattern. Some of these latter puzzles are flat, whereas others are cylindrical. Some of the cylindrical puzzles have designs which are visible wholly circumferentially of the cylinder, whereas others have designs which are visible only through slits or slots cut in a covering cylinder.
In the production of a puzzle employing relatively movable, cylindrical members each bearing segments of a design, and wherein the design is intended to be visible about the whole circumference of the cylinder, it is desirable that the solution to the puzzle depend upon proper alignment of the design segments, rather than upon the alignment of mechanical features having nothing at all to do with the design. Accordingly, the principal object of the present invention is to provide a method of producing a puzzle composed of a plurality of rings each of which bears a selected portion or segment of a predetermined design, the rings being independently rotatable to align or register the individual design segments and thus display the whole design. The rings are so constructed that they themselves give no clue to the positions the rings must occupy relative to one another to display the design.